


Sweet lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: Another Despair Academy
Genre: <3, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danganronpa fangame, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, This is too short, i swear ill do better, purely soft hours, story one of dozens to come in the official ao3 dra dump, tsurugi is a shy police boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Together the two men were.Nothing could every separate them.They need each-other so they have a braincell to share.First of the several fics to come from mike. This is bad but its the first thing, and ill get better.





	Sweet lullaby

Together.

 

The policeman and the inventor were. 

 

Nothing can split them. These two are stuck together, like your teeth, if you bit real hard down on a jolly rancher. They understood each-other, they stood up for each-other, they watched out for each-other, and there was just something about the two that just screamed together forever. Today is the day that they swore to stay with each-other, two years ago. Their second anniversary.

 

"I love you. You know that right?"

 

The officer had his arms wrapped around Kisaragi, his mouth wide in a smile. Of course, the Inventor giggled, looking up at him. Of course he knew. He loved him back, twelve times more even.

 

"I sure do. I love you too."

 

Kinjou gave him a kiss from above, before sitting down right next to him. He watched him slowly finish the last of what the two had for dinner in their apartment they kept for their own.

 

"It good?"

 

"Of course it is. It came from you."

 

Tsurugi chuckled, giving him yet another kiss.

 

"Im not that great at cooking. I'm surely not an ultimate cooker."

 

The other lad smiled wide, closing his eyes.

 

"I think its time for bed. do you agree?"

 

He opened his eyes again once hearing him say that. He looked at Kinjou, smiling very widely.

 

"I sure do agree."

 

And off they went, right to their bedroom. Of course, Kisaragi lied down first on his side, followed by the officer. They both stared at each-other, before the inventor pulled them closer, wrapping his legs around Kinjou's. The police officer blushed in response, looking down. He still had a smile, but it was more than just a normal smile. He was embarrassed. The inventor noticed this immediately, bringing his face close, and kissing him, which caused him to be even more embarrassed.

 

"I love you."

"I love you even more."

 

Kisaragi held the officer's hands, bringing them even more closer. legs crossed, hands held. they eventually both calmed down, just staring at each-other.

 

"Are you going to tell me another story today from work, Tsurugi?"

 

"Nothing interesting happened today."

 

"I can't fall asleep."

 

".."

 

The officer looked down, thinking. He though for a long time, making sure he continued to hold him close, in a giant hug.

 

"Do you need me to sing you a lullaby?"

 

"A what? Kinjou- I'm not five."

 

"Just a suggestion."

 

"Of course i want one. sing away, prince."

 

"Of course. but please, NEVER call me that again."

 

"No promises!"

 

Tsurugi rolled his eyes playfully, starting to sing a lullaby. He probably sang some generic ass one, but for fluffs sake, lets just say it was magical. Both of them closed their eyes, and the lad continued, allowing his low voice to sing the notes of the soft song. Give it maybe 10 minutes, and they're both fast asleep, hands locked, legs locked, no space between them. 

 

Nothing could separate them.

 

Nothing.


End file.
